Camp Fire
by Spoot Poot
Summary: Ed, Al, and Winry go camping...but it goes wrong. Writen as a request! ENJOY!


**Spoot: Ok, I don't know how well this is gunna go-**

**Ed: It'll be fine!**

**Spoot: ...anyway, yeah, sure...this ones for you!**

**Camp Fire**

**Al and Pinaco's eyes darted back and forth, from Winry, to Ed. the said two wackos were arguing once again.**

**"It's just Milk ED!"**

**"NO ITS THE DEVILS SEMUN!"**

**"Ed! Thats the grossest thing I have ever heard!"**

**"well it's the grossest thing EVER!"**

**"drink it."**

**"NO!"**

**"DRINK IT!"**

**Winry had begun to approach him, Glass of Milk in hand. he backed up as far as he could go. he bumped into Al. Winry grabbed Ed by the scruff of his jacket and pulled him close to her face, in a deep, almost demonic voice, she said, "Drink it damn it." fearless Ed, shook his head. "No." he said in a snobbish, nasiled tone. she shoved him back, and both Al and Ed crashed to the floor. Ed grabbed on to Pinaco's hand, and took the little old women down with them.**

**Three kids found themselves standing outside the front door, holding nothing but a change of cloths. Pinaco stood in the door, her expression, UNHAPPY! the bump on her head still throbbing. "Granny...I'm-" The door slammed and Ed turned to his two companions."Oh well." He said with a shrug. "OH WELL!" Winry shouted. "Where are we gunna go Brother!" Al finished. "Dont you people yell at me! this is all HER FAULT!" He yelled, pointing a finger at a very angry Blond women. she was fuming.**

**the next thing Ed knew, he had been hit, HARD, in the head with...you guessed it, a wrench. Al just laughed. "Well, What now?" Winry said to him. Al looked around, then his eyes brightened. "Theres something I never got to do. I would love to try it!" Winry smiled. "Way ahead of you Al. Camping it is...COMEON ED!" She grabbed the unconscious boy by his foot, and began to drag him.**

**it had started to get dark, Winry, ever resourceful, built a fire. The three kids had found themselves in the woods, about a mile behind their house. they were sitting around the fire telling good old-fashioned ghost storeys. Ed looked smug as he sat forward. the other two were a bit frazzled, and hanging on every word.**

**"All of a sudden, the door opened, and the women jumped at the sound of the footsteps coming toward her...step...thump...step...thump...ste-" a log on the fire shifted, making Winry scream. Al grabbed onto her. When they looked up from being scared in each others arms, Ed...was gone...**

**"WHAT A JERK!" Winry cried out to the trees, She and Al were walking through the woods trying to find said jerk. "Yodaladywhooooooo!" Al cried. Winry turned and looked at him, "Really..." She mumbled. "What?" Al said with a shrug. the wind picked up for a moment, and in the darkness, Winry swore she saw a man a few feet away. "Ed? ED! You ass hole! What the hell..." She began to step further. "We were so scared Ed. ED, do you hear me..." She stopped dead, that wasnt him...He was to skinny to be Ed, to tall...Ed didnt wear all black. **

**"Run Al." She whispered. She turned around to face him. "Thats not...is it..." he mumbled. "No, Al, now when I say, we run...ready..." Al nodded. "RUN!" The two of them took off toward the glow of the camp fire a ways away. Every now and then Winry would look back to see if this...Slinder Man was following, he was not.**

**They rushed the camp, Winry crashing into Ed. "Geezuz! I go pee, you morons about get lost...OW!" Winry was shaking him, and sweating with fear, Al was glancing in all directions. "ED! WE GATTA GO! NOW! PLEASE! NOW! WE GATTA GO!" Ed shoved her off. "And you managed to destroy the camp." He yelled. "We didn't do that...we were busy looking for you." Said Al. Ed looked over at him, his face flat. "Thank god you found me..." his voice dull.**

**The wind picked up again, and in that wind, a voice could be heard: "Step...closer..." It whispered. Ed looked at his two comrades. "Ok, that's it. screw you guys, I'm out!" He began to pick up what was left of the camp. "Brother, please...something is out there!" Al was trying to stop Ed, but Winry stopped him, "No, Al, He may have the right idea...lets get outta here." With that, she began to help Ed.**

**once again, the wind picked up, bringing with it, the body of a tall slender man, right in the mouth of the clearing. Ed saw him first. he squinted his eyes. "Who is that?" he called, and the other two looked over to where he was looking. Winry squealed and grabbed on to Ed. 'alriiiiigh...' he thought. this camping thing wasnt so bad, pretty girls get scared...they grab you...oh yeah. Al rushed behind the other two. "Its him..." he said in a tiny voice. "Who?" Asked Ed. "Him..." Winry said. "helpful..." Ed mumbled.**

**"Can we help you?" He called. "Step...closer." The man whispered. "I don't think so buddy." Ed called. "We gatta go...now..." Winry said in a tiny voice. suddenly the man began to rush them, he sorta glided across the ground, he let out a most terrible screech, when he had got up to the panicking children, he kept going, passing right through them, and disappearing.**

**Ed's heart had never beat so fast. Even when Winry said she had loved him. he looked at the other two. Al seemed fine, a bit shaken, but all together fine. He looked at Winry, and at first, she seemed ok, then Ed noticed, she had wet herself bad. he rolled his eyes and removed his jacket and handed it to her. she was confused at first, then realized that she had, in fact, peed her pants. she wrapped his jacket around her waist. "Sorry." She said in a shaky voice. Ed just smiled.**

**"Ok, so what was that thing?" Ed asked, the three of them were trying to stay calm as they walked in search of civilization. "I dunno." said Al. "Nothing I've ever seen." Winry's voice was small. Ed held her close as they walked, and it seemed to help. "We need to find shelter, we can't keep walking like this, in the middle of the night, in the deepest of the woods..." Al was already using his well-trained eyes to search the darkness. Ed held up his torch and stopped. there, a few feet ahead, was an old-looking house. they looked at each other, then made their way to it.**

**The door was unlocked, so they went right in. the place was furnished well, but looking untouched by human hands anyway, for many a year. Al was the first to venture further. he made it to the sofa. it was green, velvet, and lush. he looked back at the other two, and they joined him. "When did you get so brave?" Asked Ed. Al just smiled. he wanted to seem that way, but inside, he was terrified...**

**Winry was the first to sit on the old sofa. it was soft, and inviting. she laid down. she only now realized just how tired she was. Ed made a fire in the fireplace. and he too joins Winry in laying down, he took the floor. Al sat in a chair, same as the sofa, green, velvet, lush. he slouched in the chair, and sighed. "We should move in here." someone said, Ed and Winry shot up and looked at Al**

**"Are you crazy Al!" Ed shouted. Al sat up. "What?! What are you talking about!" Winry looked frightened. she was looking at the stairs. The other boys looked in the direction. two other people, were looking down at them, with the same fear. a man and a women.**

**Keiko and Marius. Two kids, going camping, getting chased through he woods by some skinny dude. they were all sitting in front of the fire-place, The two newcomers to the group were explaining the horror that had befallen them.**

**"****Slender Man appears as a tall man in a black or grey suit, red or black tie, and white shirt, with no eyes, mouth, or clearly defined facial features. It has no hair, and generally has normal-looking bare hands." The girl said. she was poking at the fire. "Where did it come from?" asked Ed. "He will do odd things such as removing organs and placing them in bags, impaling targets on trees, and aggressively stalking targets after a period of time." said the man.**

**"So you don't know." said Al. "Thats sooo creepy!" Winry exclaimed. "Indeed." Said the girl, Keiko. "Why does he do that!" Ed cried. "Not sure." Marius started. "Sometimes, he's passive aggressive, other times, like she said..." He pointed to his friend. and she nodded. "The adults he stalks have a common trait: they have all been through a terrible tragedy in their life, even if the tragedy was made by Slender man directly." Keiko said. Al and Ed looked at each other.**

**"so, he wont harm us?" Winry asked. "Oh, he will," Said Keiko. "He will, he's just waiting..."**

**"For what?" asked Ed. The others looked at Keiko. she lowered her head...**

**"If an adult, it would stalk the victim for long amounts of time causing what is known as 'Slender sickness' causing massive paranoia, nose bleeds, nightmares, hallucinations appearing to only the sick person, and many other dangerous symptoms. Eventually, it would abduct the victim into nearby forest, where they would be killed." Ed and Al again looked at each other. this "Slender man" sounded a lot like pride...**

**"Typically individuals will show massive moods swings and constant irritation." Marius said. Then another glance at each other from the brothers. "Sounds like you Ed..." said Winry, his facial features twitched, and he became irritable. "It...does not!" He exclaimed. The other three, new, and Al, looked at each other.**

**Ed stood up fast. "Screw this, I'm going out there. I wanna go home. you two are coming with me. I'm really not believing any of what you say..."**

**"Ed..." winry began. He looked over at her, fear in his eyes. Winry was the only one who saw that. "Lets go home..." she said warmly. "But, Winry!" Al exclaimed, she shot her eyes at him, and with those eyes, gestured to Ed. Al looked over at his brother, and saw, just how scared the little guy was. some big brother he was.**

**But maybe, all this was getting to him. he really did believe the story. and he felt it was on him, that this thing, was after him, and was willing to take down anyone to get to him. he was more scared for his lover, and his brother.**

**"if you wanna fight, then fight..." said Keiko. She knew what Ed was thinking...**

**"The first thing is personal experiences and long-term stalks from the Slenderman. Personally I have met 8 people like me and they all have had the same issues. Starts with coughing and headaches, then you get odd illnesses like scarlet fever. Or you go like my friend did. He tried fighting it like I do and he got really sick afterwords with pneumonia then extreme paranoia and vertigo."**

**"Is there a way to fight it!" Ed yelled. She lowered her eyes.**

**"Yes there is a way to fight it, but it takes a lot of luck with some good gear. But please do not by any means try this without help from others who have seen. Many people think that you can't fight back, but you can. You can run, you can fight. I recommend the first one unless you have abilities, same as mine. I know I have not talked about abilities much, but they are not normal. My power is to make unreality a reality. Like a sword that can cut anything. Portals, aka holes in time-space, Are also a way to help defend yourself. You may notice that a thing called Deja Vu. That is simply your mind wrapping around the fabric of time/space distorting."**

**"And this 'power' you speak of." Ed mumbled, his voice dark. he had an idea...of what it might be.**

**"Soul warding, Like for demons, but used differently. Many things are not what they seem, and people learn that everyone has an ability. Mine is unconsciously in effect. While some are summoned." **

**Ed looked shocked. Was she an Alchemist...or something else. Al was about ready to get up and go, but her speech had him looking at Ed in awe. Winry looked as though she was attending a sunday service, nodding with her eyes closed. like listening to a preacher preach. Ed shook his head. "You're crazy lady, let's go you two..."**

**The others stood up, as if Ed had them in a trance and could make them jump off a cliff if he asked. They headed toward the door. "I implore you! take my words! use them, you cannot escape this!" Keiko shouted. Ed shook his head and opened the door. **

**It was him. The slender man. he was waiting for them. he rushed past the three in the door way and headed straight to Keiko. "NOOO!" Shouted Marius. in a flash, the pretty, young, Red Head was gone, he sucked her into the floor.**

**Ed: ok...I'm scared...**

**Spoot: turned out somewhat ok!**

**Ed: leave me alone...**

**Spoot: The end, by the way, and thanks for the good idea!**


End file.
